unknown
by Maeleana
Summary: This is a warning that there is swearing, and other such 'adult' content, so if you are offened by that stuff don't bother reading.
1. 1

"open to suggestions"  
  
Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Sariel, Nicole, and Lillia/Lia, and not even all of them. This is my first attempt at angst so it may not be as dramatic as I'd like. Please, onegai, por favor, s'il vous plait review, I need to know if this sucks or not, but be kind with your words.  
  
Author's note: This takes place in the timeline after my songfic series. The indicates scene change and will let you know how much time or whatever has changed and the === indicates pov change. *iuo* is character thoughts.  
  
July 21, AC 199  
  
Four of the five former Gundam pilots stood at a funeral service, the only other guests were family and close friends. No one spoke, they had no words to say how much it hurt to say goodbye to their friend....  
  
2 hours later  
  
"I still can't believe what we did..." Duo said finishing his third beer, only the eight of them still lingered, the four remaining pilots, two girlfriends, one wife, and the widow. Trowa, holding his wife in his arms, was the first to respond, "We didn't have any other choices." Duo sneered as Hilde tried to stop him from drinking another beer, "It shouldn't have been him. And even if we had no other choice she should have joined him in death." He indicated the young woman seated two tables away from the rest of them who was still avoiding everyone. "He wouldn't have wanted that." Sariel spoke up for the first time that day, her voice hoarse from crying. Duo sighed, " No he wouldn't have... but still it was her fault. I can't believe you can all just forgive her." Nicole leaned further into Trowa's embrace, "Duo, she didn't do it intentionally, besides it's not like the rest of us had never done something to hurt him as well, yet he always forgave us. She's never going to  
be forgiven by him and she has to live with that knowledge haunting her." Wu Fei joined the conversation, "True, despite all we did he would truthfully forgive us... but Lia won't ever get that." Duo chugged at his beer, finishing more than half, "I still think that if we had to kill anybody it should have been her..."  
  
He was cut off by Heero's fist knocking him out of his chair. "Watch it Duo." Heero's tone was harsh and freezing. "I'm not gonna lie because she's your girl, when I say she deserves to be dead along with him I mean it." Duo spat as he got up and rubbed his jaw. Wu Fei drank from his glass, not bothering to look up he spoke. "Shut up Maxwell, you have no idea what she's going through." Duo snorted in contempt, "And you do?" Wu Fei looked up, "Considering I found her trying to kill herself... yes, I do know how she feels." Duo, Hilde, Sariel, and Nicole choked on their drinks, "Shit, are you serious?" Duo swore even more when Heero nodded, "Fuck, I'm sorry Heero I had no idea..." Heero cut him off, "I wouldn't have known if Wu Fei hadn't found her after her fourth attempt..." Hilde dropped her glass, "Fourth?!?!? How many times has she tried?!?" Heero looked over at Lia, "She's tried to take her own life seven times..." Another glass followed Hilde's, "How...but didn't  
you...I mean...it was only three days ago...." Wu Fei shook his head answering Nicole, "She kept saying she was just in shock and that once it sank in she'd be fine, not in so many words of course." he paused and looked at Heero for permission before continuing, "Sally said that if Lia doesn't get better soon it would be best to 'place her in the care of professionals'." Trowa leaned his head against Nicole, "So basically Sally wants to commit her?" Wu Fei nodded eyes flashing with anger and regret. Duo sighed, "If I'd known that I wouldn't have opened my big mouth, I'm really sorry Heero...but I still can't believe we had to kill Quatre...."  
  
====================  
  
Lia winced again hearing Duo's latest comment, *Why can't they stop talking about it?* the tears welled in her eyes again, but like before they didn't fall. Sitting away from the others hadn't stopped her from hearing them talk, for the hundredth time she cursed her Preventers training. She hadn't slept since that night, what she did came back in nightmares, replaying slower, she had decided that she wouldn't even try to sleep any more. But that didn't help; Quatre's death started playing before her eyes while she was awake...the only answer she could find was death. But that failed her as well. Even if she had the strength of will to kill herself it wouldn't matter anymore, Heero and Wu Fei never left her alone long enough to try, and now the others would be on guard as well. Duo was right it was her fault, *Why couldn't I withstand it? I could have helped, I could have done something... but now Quatre's...* even in her mind her couldn't admit that Quatre was dead. Lia  
folded her arms around herself and curled into the chair she was on...  
  
Post story note: Well? Shall I continue? Or should I scrap it? Please let me know through reviews. n_n 


	2. 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Sariel, Nicole, and Lillia/Lia, and not even all of them. This is my first attempt at angst so it may not be as dramatic as I'd like. Please, onegai, por favor, s'il vous plait review, I need to know if this sucks or not, but be kind with your words.  
  
Author's note: This takes place in the timeline after my songfic series you don't have to read my songfic series but it wouldn't hurt. The indicates scene change and will let you know how much time or whatever has changed and the === indicates pov change. *iuo* is character thoughts. Most of the story is a flashback. This chapter is mostly a filler.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Flashback: July 15, Ac 199 9:47 p.m.  
  
"Man Quatre, I knew you had some big estates…but this is insane!!!" Duo whistled as he climbed out of the van. "Maxwell…" Wu Fei growled he had been one person away from Duo the entire ride so he was ready to kill Duo, "it's just a house." Trying to avoid unnecessary bloodshed Quatre sighed, "Actually I'm impressed by the house as well, I've never actually been here…" he trailed off as everyone stared at him and blinked. "The true sign that you're disgustingly rich." Lia remarked, smirking. Quatre half frowned then explained, "I've never been here because my father didn't like the stories about this estate." Trowa raised an eye curious, "What stories?" Quatre began explaining as they unloaded the van, "It's rumored that the man who owned this estate before the Winner family bought it, went insane and brutally murdered everyone who was inside. The killings were said to be so ghastly that the walls were covered in blood." Duo gaped at Quatre, "And you want us to stay here?!?" Lia shivered, suddenly chilled, "Does anyone else feel like we're being watched?" she asked softly. "No," Wu Fei smirked, "but then the rest of us don't have Yuy practically breathing down our necks…" Lia was confused, "What are you talking about Wu Fei?" she asked before turning around to literally face Heero, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
She fell backwards in surprise. "How can anyone be afraid of a house?" Trowa asked as he caught Lia. "Are you sure you can see through your bangs Trowa?" Duo joked waving his hand in front of Trowa's face. Quatre sighed again, "Duo please stop that. Miss Lillia are you alright?" He then blushed as she began to curse, "Deities above!! God Fucking Damnit Heero!!!! Don't do that!!!! I swear you're out to kill me…" Heero kissed her cheek lightly, "Koi gomene." He said before pulling her into his arms. "You know," Duo interrupted waggling his eyebrows, "I'm sure there are hundreds of rooms to choose from…" Heero turned to glare at Duo as Lia blushed. "Duo…" Heero began, but Duo cut him off raising his hands in surrender, "I know, I know, 'Omae o korosu'. So are we going in or not?" Quatre nodded as everyone started getting their bags together, then opened the door. After they got into the main hall Quatre spoke again, "We can either go straight to our rooms or we can take the quick tour?" The others more or less agreed they should tour first. Quatre took them through the open sections of the house, dropping their bags in their rooms, and then showed them some of the gardens.  
  
Quatre spoke again once they returned to the main parlor, "I'm sorry but none of the servants are willing to come back, apparently they got spooked while cleaning…" Lia threw her hand to her head in distress, "Oh the tragedy! We'll actually have to fend for ourselves!" She fell back so Heero had to catch her, then smirking she continued, "Honestly Quatre, some of us have had to take care of ourselves before, and, with the exception of Duo and Wu Fei, we are capable mature people." Duo and Wu Fei were quick to respond simultaneously, "Hey!!" and "Onna!!" Heero put his hand against Lia's cheek, "Daijoubu?" Quatre frowned with hurt and concern, "Yes are you alright Miss Lillia? You don't usually act so harsh." Lia sighed and swatted lightly at Heero, "I'm fine. Listen I'm sorry, I guess I'm just really tired, it was a long ride. Besides I'm a little worried about Sariel…" Quatre smiled in understanding, "I'm concerned about Sariel as well, but I told Rashid to call me if anything happened."  
  
Duo plopped onto one of the chairs in the lounge area, "You know this place would be nice if it weren't so creepy. So those were our rooms?" Quatre sat in a chair opposite him, "Yes is something wrong with yours?" Duo shook his head and lounged further, "Naw it's just that, well, those are suites. You really are bent on spoiling us aren't you?" Quatre blushed slightly, as everyone else sat around the room. "You know.." Lia began fidgeting, "I could wait for the others in town. I mean it might be a better idea…." She trailed off as the guys stared at her. "Onna what is wrong with you?" Wu Fei asked hiding his concern beneath contempt. Trowa nodded, "You do seem to be acting odd… at least more so than usual." Lia blinked in utter shock, "That's it I'm going to bed, I swear I just heard Trowa make a joke…" Heero got up with her and took her arm, "I'll walk you up." Lia smiled and nodded, "Thank you. Goodnight guys." The others wished her goodnight as she and Heero left. After Lia and Heero had been gone for a few moments, "So what do you think is wrong with Lia?" Trowa raised his eye at Duo, "You don't believe that she's only tired?" Duo rolled his eyes, "I know I act stupid but even I know she's not telling the truth."  
  
Quatre smiled softly, "It was a long trip and Miss Lillia is a close friend to Sariel, she might be telling the truth, at least partially." WuFei rolled his eyes and got up starting to leave, "Winner you are too gullible. Obviously she's tired but I think this place scares her more than she'll admit." Duo blinked wide-eyed before smiling and following after WuFei, "Wu-man! You're worried about her!" Trowa raised an eye and Quatre sighed as they headed upstairs after they heard a shout followed by running, "I suppose it wasn't a good idea to have their rooms next to each other. We'll have to separate them tomorrow." Trowa nodded and bid the other guys goodnight, ignoring Duo's pleas to WuFei for mercy as WuFei held him by the throat against the wall and Heero aiming a gun at both of them informing them that Lia was sleeping and they would shut up or be shot. Trowa almost smiled as he heard Quatre, before his door closed, point out to Heero that if he fired the gun it would most certainly wake Lia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Post story note: Well? Shall I continue? Or should I scrap it? Please let me know through reviews. n_n 


	3. 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I still only own Sariel, Nicole, and Lillia/Lia, and not even all of them. This Chapter starts the angst….you have been warned.  
  
Author's note: The indicates scene change and will let you know how much time or whatever has changed and the === indicates pov change. *iuo* is character thoughts. Most of the story is a flashback.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
July 16, AC 199 2 a.m.  
  
Lia couldn't sleep, every time she started to drift off she swore she heard a noise. *Let's face it, I can't stay here. I can't get used to this much space around me.* She sighed as she looked at the clock and noticed it was almost two in the morning, *Today is going to be hell.* Lia had heard everyone in the hall, although she had no clue what Duo had done this time to annoy WuFei. Her thoughts drifted away as she finally started to fall asleep.  
  
2:50 am  
  
Silence prevailed in the house, and everyone was sleeping soundly, yet something was stirring. Quatre was frowning slightly in his sleep as he rolled over. Trowa lay so still one would think him dead if they didn't notice his breathing. Duo was sprawled in the middle of the queen bed in his room, half covered in the sheets; the other half was firmly tangled about his legs. WuFei tossed lightly mumbling a name the others hadn't heard him say in a long time 'Meiran', the name of his deceased wife. Heero was only half asleep, he lay in his bed listening.  
  
He listened for many things: Duo attempting to get to the kitchen unnoticed; WuFei getting up to make sure Duo had done nothing to him or his possessions; Quatre with a premonition or other such matter; Trowa rarely got up before Heero…ever. Trowa was always the second to respond when there was an emergency, he slept almost as lightly as Heero himself. Heero listened for sounds that didn't belong, an old habit from the wars. He also listened for Lia, shortly after getting to know her he found the desire to protect her in a way he never had anyone before, he hadn't even felt this way about Relena, so now that she was uncomfortable he wanted to make sure she was okay. He would spend the rest of the night in his half sleep listening for a sound he would not hear.  
  
3:24 am  
  
A light fog crept through the estate from the maze in the main garden, seeping into the house through cracks and crevices. It flowed through the entry hall and up the stairs, flowing like a small creek reversed. The fog shifted colors morphing from a smoky white to a crimson tinted gray. It passed silently through the hall with the ease of one who knew their way. It slowed as it approached each occupied room wispy tendrils creeping under each door. As if it were verifying who was in the room, and searching for someone, or something in particular. The vapors coalesced at the end of the hall in front of one of the rooms. Spreading its presence it slithered easily under the door and moved across the carpeted floor with fluidity. With the window closed the breeze in the room seemed impossible, as the drapes and sheers quivered softly. The room suddenly seemed sweltering and the occupant of the bed was forced to remove the quilt to feel cooler. The mist hovered over the bed as if it were watching before seeping into the innocent form before it. 


End file.
